pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Glyn Maxwell
Glyn Maxwell (born 1962) is an English poet. Life Youth Though his parents are Welsh, Maxwell was born and raised in Welwyn Garden City in Hertfordshire. He studied English at Worcester College, Oxford. He began an MLitt there, but in 1987 moved to America to study poetry and drama with Derek Walcott at Boston University. He returned to the U.K. and began publishing poetry in the 1990s. Career His three earliest collections of poetry, Tale Of The Mayor's Son (1990), Out of the Rain (1992), Rest For The Wicked (1995) are collected as The Boys at Twilight: Poems 1990-1995 (2000). "The Breakage" was shortlisted for both the T.S.Eliot and Forward Poetry Prizes. His book Time's Fool (2000) is a narrative poem written in terza rima, and is now in development as a film. His most recent collections are The Nerve (2002, winner of the Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize), The Sugar Mile (2005) and'' Hide Now'', which was published in 2008 and shortlisted for both the T.S. Eliot Prize in 2008 and the Forward Prize in 2009. "One Thousand Nights and Counting," a selection of his poetry, was published by Picador. His first novel, Blue Burneau (1994), was shortlisted for the Whitbread First Novel Prize and the book Moon Country, published in 1996, describes a visit to Iceland with Simon Armitage. His second novel The Girl Who Was Going To Die was published in 2008 by Cape in the UK and by Kunstmann in Germany. His new play ”After Troy" (dir. Alex Clifton), a retelling of Euripides' "Women of Troy" and 'Hecabe" premieres in March 2011 at the Oxford Playhouse, prior to a 5-week run at the Shaw Theatre in London, and a UK tour. Other recent plays include "Lily Jones's Birthday" a satyr-play based on Aristophanes' "Lysistrata", which premiered at RADA in 2009; Liberty, about the French Revolution, which premiered at Shakespeare's Globe in the 2008 season (dir. Guy Retallack) and toured the UK. Also in 2008, The Only Girl in the World was revived at the Arcola (dir. Alex Clifton); Mimi and the Stalker premiered at theatre 503, produced by Giudecca, (dir. Michael Gieleta); and The Lifeblood was revived in New York, produced by Phoenix Theatre Ensemble (dir. Bob Hupp) at the Connolly Theater. His radio adaptation of Dostoevsky's The Gambler was on BBC Radio 3 in June 2009, and repeated on BBC Radio 4 in December 2010, starring Patricia Routledge, Sam Crane, Siobhan Hewlett and Nicholas Le Prevost, and directed by Guy Retallack. The Lifeblood, concerning the last days of Mary, Queen of Scots, was British Theatre Guide's 'Play of the Fringe' at Edinburgh in 2004, and was directed by Guy Retallack with Sue Scott Davison as Mary. The Lifeblood was first performed at the Hen and Chickens Theatre in 2001 with Felicity Wren as Mary.British Theatre Guide. Retrieved 2009-11-08 His play Mimi and The Stalker was one of six projects awarded funding by the UK Film Council in the spring 2009 quarter, for development as a screenplay under the name "Witchgrass". Other plays include Wolfpit, about two green children said to have appeared in Suffolk in the 12th century (Edinburgh 1996; New York 2006), The Forever Waltz, a reworking of the Orpheus-Eurydice story (New York 2005; Edinburgh 2005), and The Only Girl in the World, a play about Mary Kelly, the last victim of Jack the Ripper (London 2001). He contributed the fantasy The Black Remote to the National Theatre's Connections series in 2006. He is the Resident Playwright for New York's Phoenix Theatre Ensemble. Luke Bedford's opera "Seven Angels", for which Maxwell wrote the libretto, premiered at Birmingham Contemporary Music Group in June 2010. Maxwell wrote the libretto for Elena Langer's opera "The Lion's Face", which toured the UK in 2009. A short version of The Lion's Face, (then titled The Present) won the Audience Prize at the Zurich Opera House's New Opera Festival in January 2009. His other libretti include The Girl of Sand, also composed by Elena Langer and performed at the Almeida Opera Festival in 2004, and The Birds (after Aristophanes), composed by Edward Dudley Hughes and performed by I Fagiolini at the City of London Festival in 2005. His verse monologue, The Best Man, was turned into a feature film starring Danny Swanson (dir. Jon Croker). He has taught at Amherst College, Columbia University, Princeton University, New York University and The New School in New York City, and for the Poetry School and Goldsmiths College in London. He teaches annual poetry master classes at the Y in New York City. He was Poetry Editor of The New Republic from 2001 to 2007. He reviews for the Times Literary Supplement, London Review of Books, and The New Republic. He is a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature and the Welsh Academy. He married Geraldine Harmsworth in London in 1997; they divorced in 2006. They have one daughter, Alfreda (b. 1997). Maxwell returned to the UK after ten years in New York, United States (1997-2006) and lives in Islington, London. Alfreda, also known as Alfie, is now 14 years old and is very into singing and acting. Recognition In 1994 he was named one of the New Generation poets. Maxwell has won the E.M. Forster Award from the American Academy of Arts and Letters and the Eric Gregory Award. He is a fellow of the Welsh Academy and the Royal Society of Literature.Glyn Maxwell b. 1962, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 5, 2012. Awards *2008 - T.S. Eliot Prize, Hide Now, shortlist *2008 - Forward Poetry Prize (Best Poetry Collection of the Year), Hide Now, shortlist *2004 -Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize, The Nerve *1998 - T.S. Eliot Prize, The Breakage, shortlist *1998 - Forward Poetry Prize (Best Poetry Collection of the Year), The Breakage, shortlist *1997 - E.M. Forster Award *1995 - Whitbread Poetry Award, Rest for the Wicked, shortlist *1995 - T.S. Eliot Prize, Rest for the Wicked, shortlist *1994 - Whitbread First Novel Award, Blue Burneau, shortlist *1992 - Somerset Maugham Award, Out of the Rain *1991 - Eric Gregory Award Except where noted, award information courtesy the British Council. Publications Poetry * Tale of the Mayor's Son. Newcastle, UK: Bloodaxe, 1990. *''Out of the Rain''. Newcastle, UK: Bloodaxe, 1992. *''Penguin Modern Poets 3'' (Glyn Maxwell, Mick Imlah, & Peter Reading). Penguin, 1995. *''Rest for the Wicked''. Newcastle, UK: Bloodaxe, 1995. *''The World They Mean: A new poem'' (drawings by Mary Griffiths). Clarion, 1997. *''The Breakage''. London: Faber and Faber, 1998. *''The Boys at Twilight''. Newcastle, UK: Bloodaxe, 2000. *''Time's Fool'', Picador, 2000. *''The Nerve''. Picador, 2002. *''The Forever Waltz''. London: Oberon, 2005. *''The Sugar Mile''. Picador, 2005. *''Hide Now''. Picador, 2008. *''One Thousand Nights and Counting: Selected poems''. Picador, 2011. Plays *''Gnyss the Magnificent: Three verse plays''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1993. * Wolfpit: The Tale of the green children of Suffolk. Arc, 1996. *''Plays One'' (contents: 'The Lifeblood'; 'Wolfpit'; 'the Only Girl in the World'). London: Oberon. 2007. *''Plays Two'' (contents: 'Broken Journey'; 'Best Man Speech'; 'The Last Valentine'). London: Oberon, 2007. Fiction *''Blue Burneau''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1994. *''The Girl Who Was Going to Die.'' London: Jonathan Cape, 2008. Non-fiction * Moon Country (with Simon Armitage). London: Faber, 1995. *''On Poetry''. London: Oberon, 2012. Anthologized *''The Firebox: Poetry in Britain and Ireland after 1945''. Picador, 1998. **''The Penguin Book of Poetry from Britain and Ireland since 1945''. New York: Viking, 1998. *''Scanning the Century: The Penguin Book of the Twentieth Century in Poetry'', contributor, Penguin, 1999. *''The Harvill Book of Twentieth-Century Poetry in English''. Harvill, 1999. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the British Council.Glyn Maxwell, Contemporary Writers, British Council. Web, Nov. 5, 2012 See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"An Earthly Case in Qualm *"The Execution of Saint-Just at Thermidor" in the New York Review of Books *"This Whiteness" (with commentary by Anne Kjellberg) *Glyn Maxwell profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Glyn Maxwell b. 1962 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Glyn Maxwell at YouTube ;About *Glyn Maxwell at the British Council *Glyn Maxwell Official website. ;Etc. * [http://www.thebestmanmovie.co.uk Website for the film version of The Best Man] Category:English poets Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of Worcester College, Oxford Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets